Brothers
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Lorsque Sasuke retrouve enfin son frère Itachi, la vengeance laisse place à une foule d'autres sentiments, plus ou moins coupables.


**Titre : Brothers**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : OS**

**Univers : Naruto**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Itachi/Sasuke**

**Résumé : Lorsque Sasuke retrouve enfin son frère Itachi, la vengeance laisse place à une foule d'autres sentiments, plus ou moins coupables.**

**Disclammer : Tout est au gars qui a écrit dont je ne me souviens jamais du nom !**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

><p>Ses pupilles étaient activées depuis presque cinq heures, à l'affut d'une trace lui permettant de suivre sa piste. A l'aube de ce troisième jour de poursuite, Sasuke craignait de s'être fait piéger. Il ne lui fallait pas sous estimer Itachi. Ce n'est pas parce que le brun avait peu à peu développer des qualités de pistage très pointues, qu'il était forcement de taille face à son frère.<p>

Itachi était l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, à ne pas en douter, mais Sasuke se savait meilleur que lui à présent. Son entrainement auprès d'Orochimaru ainsi qu'aux côtés de Madara puis de sa team Hebi avec Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin avait porté ses fruits et son ninjustu était plus puissant que jamais.

Néanmoins, le vieux Uchiha l'avait prévenu des armes cachées de la pupille de son frère, notamment l'Amaterasu et le Susanoo qui rendait le jeune brun quasiment invincible. Cependant, les yeux d'Itachi fatiguaient, et il ne serait pas en mesure de se battre longtemps s'il devait utiliser ses armes maîtresses .

Sasuke avait un plan. Il userait de ses infinités Raiton et Katon pour des attaques combinées destinées à affaiblir les pupilles de son frère. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas d'un combat de Genjutsu, il était quasi-certain qu'Itachi chercherait à le piéger le plus vite possible pour se protéger et ainsi éviter d'utiliser Susanoo et Amaterasu.

Il devait donc rester très vigilant et veiller à économiser son chakra dans la filature, pour être opérationnel à tout moment. Mais il ne savait pas quand il mettrait enfin la main sur son frère. Madara lui avait appris qu'Itachi était blessé et qu'il devait errer quelques part dans les environs des montagnes.

Sasuke percevait parfaitement le chakra plutôt affaibli de son frère mais il ne pouvait le localiser précisément, bien qu'il pensait se rapprocher un peu plus chaque jour. Le brun avait réussi à dissimuler totalement son propre chakra, preuve en était que même Karin ne l'avait pas encore retrouver.

En même temps, selon Madara, le reste d'Taka devait être retenue par Kisame qui était venu défier Suigetsu. Sasuke devait absolument réussir à trouver son frère avant qu'on ne le trouve lui. Il était prêt à parier qu'Itachi avait organisé toute cette mascarade pour lui permettre de le retrouver, mais à quoi bon s'il n'était pas à cent pour cent de ses capacités de combat.

Une boule se serra dans son ventre lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles de Madara, selon lesquelles les jours de son frère étaient comptés. Il ne faut pas qu'il crève avant que je le retrouve, pensa Sasuke, ses longues jambes lui servant d'appui pour bondir de branches en branches vers une énième caverne à explorer.

* * *

><p>Son cœur se serra alors que des larmes de sang coulaient le long de ses joues. Sa fin était proche. Il le sentait. Itachi savait qu'il allait mourir mais il voulait tellement revoir son petit frère au moins une fois. C'est-ce qui lui donnait l'envie de se battre.<p>

Il ferma tendrement les yeux et sourit en repensant à ce jour où, voulant absolument faire comme lui, Sasuke s'était blessé à la cheville pendant un entrainement de lancer de kunaïs et qu'il l'avait ramené à la maison en le portant sur son dos.

Normalement, Kisame devait avoir atteint son but, la team Taka, pour permettre à Sasuke de partir à sa recherche. Pour une fois, Madara avait servi ses intérêts, sans le savoir. Il fallait maintenant espérer que son petit frère lui laisse le temps de s'expliquer et de tout lui raconter avant qu'il ne le tue.

Sa dernière chance résidait en la capacité de Sasuke à le retrouver, car si Itachi se manifestait, Madara lui tomberait dessus et lui ferait payer, peu importe qu'il perde le soutien de son petit frère dans l'avenir. Mais Itachi avait toute confiance en Sasuke. Il avait toujours été très doué même s'il ne l'aurait jamais battu dans son état normal. Il devait lui transmettre cette force qui lui manquait afin que perdure la puissance légendaire du clan Uchiha. Et surtout afin que Sasuke puisse exterminer Madara !

Il allait falloir jouer serrer. Itachi voulait deux choses totalement contradictoires. Sa raison lui disait de tout raconter à Sasuke pour qu'il puisse le venger en tuant Madara, son cœur lui disait de lui mentir pour le protéger, comme il l'avait déjà fait à l'époque du massacre du clan.

Mais Sasuke n'était plus un petit garçon fragile, et d'après le Troisième, il avait souffert immensément de cette trahison. Cependant, Itachi n'avait pas eu le choix. Son père, allié dans l'ombre à Madara, n'avait eu de cesse que de prôner l'élitisme du clan Uchiha au détriment des valeurs du village de Konoha. Cette guerre pour le pouvoir entre l'Hokage et les Anbus, et les Uchiha, la milice de Konoha avait fini par détruire l'amour au sein du clan et le remplacer par un esprit revanchard de compétition permanente, de jalousie et d'envie, de haine.

Ce n'était pas le monde qu'Itachi voulait pour son petit frère, et si le seul moyen de le protéger était d'anéantir tout ce dont il aurait à souffrir un jour, Itachi était prêt à tout ! Mais bien sur, le prix à payer était la haine tenace que lui vouerait Sasuke. Même si cela lui avait brisé le cœur, Itachi avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Le regrettait-il à présent qu'il allait crever et que tout ce qu'il voulait était pouvoir serrer son frère dans ses bras ? Surement au fond de lui, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Le temps passait inexorablement, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre la mort, attendre Sasuke. La question était, lequel des deux le trouverait en premier ?

* * *

><p>L'odeur d'Itachi fit soudain frémir les narines de Sasuke. En plus de son chakra, il percevait distinctement l'odeur de sa peau qu'il connaissait si bien. Son cœur se mit à frapper fort contre sa poitrine alors que des souvenirs délicieux lui revenaient, ce jour où Itachi l'avait porté alors qu'il s'était blessé la cheville, quand il s'était opposé à leur père et qu'il avait abandonné la réunion du clan pour se rendre à sa cérémonie d'entrée à l'académie, cette petite tape sur le front à chaque fois qu'il devait partir …<p>

Sasuke se ressaisit cependant. Après des années de recherches animées par la haine et la vengeance, pourquoi était-ce ces images qui lui revenait et pas celle de ses parents baignant dans leur sang, d'Itachi un kunaï au dessus de la gorge de sa mère, de sa terreur alors qu'il était plongé dans son Tsukuyomi ?

S'arrachant à ses souvenirs, Sasuke concentra son chakra sur la grotte voisine d'où semblait émaner l'odeur. Alors qu'il s'approchait à pas furtifs, il aperçut le manteau de l'Akatsuki de son frère qui pendait le long d'une paroi, suspendu à un rocher pointu. Aucun doute Itachi était à l'intérieur. Mais pourquoi exposerait-il son odeur aux quatre vents alors qu'il se savait poursuivi ?

Cela cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Ça faisait plusieurs mois, depuis sa conversation avec Madara d'ailleurs, que Sasuke pensait qu'Itachi lui dissimulait un secret, qu'il jouait un rôle, qu'il n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyait. La vision de son manteau indiquant parfaitement sa position était louche. C'était comme si Itachi voulait qu'on le trouve, que je le trouve, pensa Sasuke, sa boule au ventre grossissant à mesure qu'il entrait dans la grotte.

Pas après pas, il progressait dans les ténèbres, ses pupilles lui permettant de se déplacer avec agilité. L'odeur fruité de la peau d'Itachi devenait plus âpre à chaque mètre qu'il parcourait. Et Sasuke reconnaissait parfaitement la fragrance du sang frais. Son cœur se serra, pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard, songea-t-il.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce besoin de le savoir en vie alors qu'il venait le tuer. Se défendre qu'il était le seul à pouvoir et devoir le tuer fonctionnait bien aux yeux de tous, mais il ne pouvait duper ses sentiments. Il espérait tout au fond de lui qu'Itachi lui dise que tout était faux et qu'il allait prendre soin de lui, qu'ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours.

Une petite voix lui murmurait combien il aimerait pouvoir l'enlacer à nouveau, ce qu'il donnerait pour l'entendre rire une dernière fois, pour qu'il lui mette une dernière tape sur le front … Il venait à se demander s'il voulait vraiment sa mort.

Bien sur qu'il voulait sa mort, ce n'était plus son frère depuis des années, ce n'était qu'un assassin, un traîte à son sang, profiteur et opportuniste qui ne servait que ses propres intérêts ! Ses propres intérêts ? Alors pourquoi rejoindre l'Akatsuki alors qu'il était un des ninja les plus puissants de Konoha ? Pourquoi tout cela sonnait-il si faux ?

Soudain, un souffle se fit entendre et Sasuke reconnut la respiration erratique de son frère. Alors il s'approcha lentement de la masse dense qu'il percevait au fond de la galerie d'où provenait le murmure de vent. Il était à trois pas d'un corps assis, appuyé contre la paroi rugueuse, son beau visage pâle recouvert de larmes de sang qui ne tarissaient pas, ses cheveux lisses tombant de part et d'autre de ses joues, ses yeux clos.

« Te voila enfin, Sasuke, je ne pensais pas pouvoir te revoir un jour. Mais je t'ai attendu. »

C'était sa voix, sa voix suave qui prononçait son prénom avec tendresse et qui semblait ne pas croire qu'il était réellement là. Sans réfléchir Sasuke, s'accroupit en face de son frère et releva les mèches qui cachaient son regard pour le fixer intensément dans les yeux. Mais les orbes noires semblaient mortes tant la tristesse et le remord les ravageaient.

Une pointe de détresse envahit Sasuke et toute la haine qu'il accumulait depuis des années s'évapora un instant alors que son frère leva les yeux et lui sourit, une lueur d'espoir animant ses prunelles devenues pourpres.

* * *

><p>Itachi se sentait apaisé à présent. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Sa pupille s'anima brièvement, mais Sasuke ne remarqua rien. Sasuke ne maitrisait pas les techniques de dissimulation du Sharingan et il ne dut pas remarqué l'éclat argenté qui traversa le pourpre des yeux d'Itachi.<p>

Itachi se remit précautionneusement sur ses pieds, son frère le suivant du regard. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il attrapa doucement Sasuke par les épaules et l'attira à lui. Alors que Sasuke collait son front contre le sien, Itachi pressa sa nuque de sa paume et planta son regard d'orage dans les prunelles foncées de son frère.

« Sasuke, je vais te demander de m'écouter. Je vais te raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé en espérant que tu décideras de me croire. Je ne veux plus mentir et je veux que tu saches la vérité. »

Et Itachi raconta tout, Madara, la guerre avec le clan Senju de la Forêt, la création de Konoha, la haine fratricide des Uchiha, la manipulation du clan par l'intermédiaire de son père, sa mission donnée par le Troisième, le massacre, son mensonge pour le protéger, sa fuite, Orochimaru, l'Akatsuki, et bien sur son rôle d'espion pour le village.

A la fin de son discours, Itachi relâcha la poigne sur la nuque de son frère et se retourna, lui offrant son dos.

« Maintenant, si tu veux me tuer vas y, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Mais si tu me crois, et que tu trouves en toi la force de me pardonner, je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais. »

* * *

><p>Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour, et en un éclair, il faisait face à son frère, son poing s'abattant sur sa joue avec puissance. Plus forte que la peine d'avoir perdu ses parents et son clan, plus forte que la solitude qui l'avait poursuivi toutes ces années, s'était sa rage d'avoir été abandonné par la seule personne qui tenait réellement à lui qui l'animait.<p>

Les coups plurent sur le visage d'Itachi qui ne parait pas, se laissant faire, comme s'il acceptait son châtiment. Les poings de Sasuke frappaient avec force, heurtant les pommettes et les arcades de son frère faisant retentir des craquements écœurants. Le sang coulait des plaies qui apparaissaient à mesure que les coups s'accentuaient.

« Espèce d'enfoiré, comment tu as pu me faire ça, tu es le pire des moins que rien, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un sale traite ! Tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as tout pris et rien laisser à part cette haine et maintenant que je suis devenu fort pour toi, tu me dis que j'ai fais tout ça pour rien ? Je vais te tuer, mais pas comme ça, je te laisserais pas crever comme une loque ! Bats-toi, bats-toi s'il te reste un peu d'honneur ! Cracha Sasuke sans interrompre ses coups. »

Mais dès qu'il prononça ses dernières paroles, un brusque coup de pied le frappa au ventre et le fit voler au fond de la grotte et rebondir sur la paroi. Itachi avait riposté comme il lui avait demandé. Alors le moment était venu où le meilleur des Uchiha tuera le plus faible, la lutte fratricide signant la fin du clan était engagée.

* * *

><p>En une fraction de seconde, les deux frères avaient bondi de part et d'autre de la grotte, accroupis dans les ténèbres, une main posée au sol. Les deux pupilles passèrent du noir et pourpre au rouge sang. Bien décider à ne pas se faire entraîner dans un Genjutsu, Sasuke se concentra et apparu l'étoile atomique du Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi n'était pas en reste et son hélice à trois branches remplaçait déjà le Sharingan classique.<p>

Un combat de Tsukuyomi serait inutile, et les deux frères le savaient pertinemment. Ce serait le ninjutsu qui les départagerait, et la maîtrise des sceaux. Alors qu'Itachi fermait déjà son œil droit pour lancer son Amaterasu destructrice, Sasuke sortait Kusanagi et forma les signes du Chidori.

Tout se passait très vite, Itachi forma un Kekkai de protection alors que Sasuke le chargeait, Kusanagi dans une main, un Chidori Eiso sortant de son autre paume. Les attaques Raiton de Sasuke ne purent que rebondirent sur la barrière protectrice de son frère dont l'œil droit s'ouvrit finalement.

Sasuke eut le temps d'invoquer son faucon et de bondir sur son dos que les flammes noires ravageaient déjà la grotte, provoquant des éboulis, transformant la roche en pâte gluante en fusion qui dévorait tout sur son passage. Itachi profita de la sortie laissée par Sasuke dans le plafond pour s'engouffrer lui aussi à l'extérieur.

Il repéra rapidement le volatile qui tournait autour d'un immense arbre séculaire. Itachi ferma les deux yeux, et concentra son ouïe sur les mouvements de Sasuke. Ses perceptions étaient tellement accrues qu'il voyait sans ses yeux et anticipait facilement les attaques de son adversaire.

Soudain, le faucon fondit vers la tache brune qu'était Itachi, et Sasuke souffla un énorme Gokakyu no jutsu qui le dissimula le temps de composer les sceaux du Chidori Senbon. Itachi évita facilement la boule de feu suprême dans un gracieux mouvements des jambes, et s'évapora ensuite en mille corbeaux, évitant ainsi les aiguilles des milles oiseaux de son frère.

Persuadé de ne pas être piégé dans un Genjutsu, Sasuke conclut à une habile substitution et reprit de l'altitude sur son faucon. Il préparait son attaque la plus puissante, alliant Raiton et Katon, Qilin Kirin. Alors que le dragon de feu s'élevait dans les airs et que le ciel se couvrait de gros nuages gris, Sasuke perçut un reflet de métal dans son dos.

Le faucon plongea en piqué, permettant ainsi à Sasuke d'éviter les shurikens lancé par son frère. Mais rien ne servait de détourner son attention, la Girafe était lancée et déjà le tonnerre retentissait. Il lui fallait seulement localisé Itachi pour que s'abatte sur lui la foudre céleste.

La pupille de Sasuke scrutait attentivement, à l'affut du moindre bruissement de cape et identifia bientôt une respiration derrière l'arbre gigantesque. Son faucon fondit directement sur l'arbre dont les branches se voilaient progressivement de fumée pourpre.

Quand les volutes légères se densifièrent et formèrent l'immense ossature d'une silhouette démoniaque, Sasuke comprit qu'il s'était fait piéger. Susanoo. La foudre s'abattit pourtant dans un fracas dévastateur sur le corps d'Itachi qui flottait au centre de la fumée. Mais le Susanoo avait levé son bras droit, protégeant Itachi. Sasuke ne croyait pas ses yeux. De rage, il forma les sceaux et invoqua Manda, le serpent de son maître Orochimaru.

Manda prit peur en voyant le Susanoo d'Itachi et hurla à Sasuke qu'il était fou. Mais le jeune Uchiha n'en avait cure, il voulait détruire Itachi, lui faire payer aussi bien son abandon que son inexplicable puissance. Le reptile se rua alors à l'attaque et malgré de nombreuses morsures, le corps de Manga gisait mort au pied de son invocateur, broyé par Susanoo et une lame spirituelle destructrice.

Sasuke jeta à un coup d'œil à son frère qui le fixait, les yeux en sang, protégé au cœur de la cage thoracique de Susanoo, et il comprit. Orochimaru lui avait toujours parlé de deux armes invincibles, une défense ultime, le Miroir de Yata, qui pouvait parer n'importe quel mouvement, et une attaque imparable, l'Epée de Sakegari, qui pouvait absorber n'importe quelle attaque et qui plongeait l'adversaire dans un Genjutsu éternel, le Fuinjutsu.

Ainsi donc, ces armes étaient en la possession de son frère. Sasuke rompit l'invocation de son faucon d'un geste et sauta sur l'une des plus grosses branches de l'arbre qui abritait maintenant Susanoo. Il savait qu'à présent il allait mourir. Si Gilin Kirin n'avait servi à rien, si Manda le roi des serpents étaient mort brisé par ses coups, c'est que son frère était réellement invincible, et à présent que Susanoo était invoqué, rien ne pourrait le faire disparaître sinon la mort de son invocateur.

La partie était finie Malgré toutes ses années d'entraînement, même s'il maitrisait le feu et la foudre, même s'il invoquait des créatures agiles et puissantes, même s'il combattait au katana, il ne faisait pas le poids. La rage se diffusa dans ses veines comme un poison et l'envahit bientôt totalement.

Si tout était fini et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chance pour lui de gagner par lui-même, Sasuke décida d'utiliser la puissance d'Orochimaru. Il savait qu'une partie de son maître dormait en lui à travers la marque maudite. Il allait s'en servir à ses fins.

Sasuke relâcha brutalement son chakra et passa au niveau deux de transformation en une fraction de seconde. Alors que des grandes ailes munies de griffes apparaissaient dans son dos et que sa peau se fonça, ses cheveux poussèrent et durcirent et sa force se décupla, faisant exploser le haut de son kimono.

Itachi savait ce qui allait se produire et se doutait que ce moment arriverait lors de leur affrontement. Néanmoins, il avait déjà vaincu Orochimaru seulement grâce à sa pupille, et il était confiant. Néanmoins, Sasuke restait sous l'influence de Susanoo qui lui prouvait qu'il allait obligatoirement perdre. Son plan se déroulait comme prévu.

Sasuke banda tout ses muscles et se jeta sur Susanoo, l'attaquant de front. Il usa de la force titanesque du sceau maudit pour porter ses coups les plus puissants de taïjutsu. Evidemment, Susanoo parait avec le Miroir de Yata, et suivait parfaitement sa vitesse hallucinante.

Le chakra du jeune Uchiha s'affaiblissait et il sentait qu'il devrait bientôt arrêter son Mangekyou Sharingan s'il voulait faire sortir Orochimaru. Mais sans Mangekyou Sharingan, Susanoo pourrait l'achever très facilement. Si les ripostes de l'invocation étaient rapides, ses offensives étaient plus lentes.

Mais alors sa pupille se rétractait pour redevenir un simple Sharingan à trois branches, Sasuke perdit la vue une fraction de seconde et Susanoo avait disparu, dissimulé à sa vision par un jutsu d'Itachi. Sasuke hurla de rage et au moment d'envoyer un coup de pied meurtrier sur le tronc de l'arbre, il reprit sa forme initiale.

Le contact avec le bois ensorcelé avait absorbé tout son chakra et Sasuke se retrouvait vulnérable, à la merci de son frère. Itachi sortit des buissons où il se cachait et attrapa Kusanagi au passage. Il marchait, pas à pas, en direction de son frère, recroquevillé contre le tronc de l'arbre qui avait causé sa perte.

Chaque cliquètement de ses sandales sur la terre calcaire sonnait le glas pour Sasuke. Quand il fut tout proche, Itachi saisit son frère à la gorge et le plaqua contre l'écorce. La lame de Kusanagi, sa fidèle guerrière, appuyait à présent sur sa jugulaire, menaçant de trancher sa peau d'opale.

Sasuke inspira une dernière bouffée d'air et une douleur fulgurante l'assaillit. Le sang coulait à flot alors que son corps devenait flasque et s'affaissait, glissant le long du tronc pour s'échouer par terre. Ainsi allait-il mourir, agonisant dans son propre sang, au pied de son frère qu'il aimait tant. Il avait dit à Itachi qu'il était faible, mais c'était lui le lâche, lui qui face à la vérité avait été incapable de pardonner, lui qui à présent désirait tant le serrer dans ses bras, lui qui avait tout gâché.

Dans un dernier souffle, il murmura « Je te pardonne, nii-san. ». Et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et les ténèbres qui l'entouraient l'envahirent. Il n'était pas mort. Pourquoi ? Mais à peine la question avait franchit la barrière de ses lèvres qu'un corps brûlant lui tombait dessus. Sasuke se redressa alors, soulevant délicatement le corps de son frère qui respirait difficilement.<p>

La lumière se fit, et il comprit qu'il avait été piégé dans un Genjutsu, exactement comme il l'avait redouté. Et comme Itachi l'avait prévu, il était complètement bouleversé. Les souvenirs nets de la bataille remontaient dans sa gorge et une vague d'acide le fit vomir.

Sasuke ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette terreur viscérale qui s'était emparée de lui alors qu'il se croyait mourir. Il ne voulait pas de ce regret écœurant, de cette impression d'avoir fait fausse route et d'avoir oublier l'essentiel. C'était surement ce qu'Itachi avait voulu lui montrer. Lui montrer combien il se trompait sur ses sentiments, et ses envies, sur ce qu'il croyait être la vérité, sur qu'il pensait de lui tout simplement.

Sasuke fixa ses yeux sombres sur son frère qui s'appuyait contre lui, reprenant son souffle. Le sang qui coulait de ses pupilles se mêlait au blanc immaculé de son kimono, les deux couleurs se fondant l'une dans l'autre, s'absorbant pour se révéler sous leur plus beau jour, un mélange subtil de leur essence qui les sublimaient.

Un ange passa et Sasuke sourit. Il comprenait tout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son cœur chantait, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde. Doucement, il releva la tête de son frère et l'obligea à le regarder. Il ne voyait dans ses yeux qu'un amour pur et profond, inconditionnel et incommensurable.

Jamais il n'avait pensé à ce qu'Itachi avait pu ressentir, avait pu vivre en agissant comme il l'avait fait. Il avait été égoïste, il n'avait accordé d'importance qu'à ses propres ressentiments sans jamais essayer de comprendre. C'était tellement plus difficile d'oublier que de comprendre, de haïr que de pardonner.

Aujourd'hui Sasuke voulait comprendre et pardonner. Il attrapa le visage d'Itachi en coupe, ses pouces essuyant délicatement les rivières pourpres qui sillonnaient sur ses joues, et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je te pardonne, nii-san, je te pardonne mais s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne plus jamais, murmura Sasuke.

-Plus jamais, je te le promets. »

Et comme une caresse, Sasuke posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère et leurs âmes se scellèrent dans ce baiser si doux qui les fit défaillir. La langue brulante du jeune Uchiha quémandait sa compagne pour une danse sensuelle. Les bras d'Itachi s'enroulèrent alors autours de sa taille fine, tout son corps se pressant pour se coller contre lui.

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, les mains de Sasuke fourrageant furieusement dans les mèches sombres de son frère qui semblait ivre de cette caresse. Lorsque le souffle court, Sasuke mit fin à leur étreinte pour se plonger dans le regard d'Itachi, il ressentit un vide énorme, comme si son âme avait disparu.

« Nii-san ? Nii-san, tu me vois ? Demanda Sasuke, se doutant pertinemment de la réponse.

-Non. Non je ne te vois plus. Je savais que ce serait la dernière fois que je pourrais utiliser ma pupille avant de perdre totalement la vue, et le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ton visage, c'est celui déformée par la haine, que tu portais alors que je lançais mon Tsukuyomi, avoua Itachi. »

Sans un mot, Sasuke serra furieusement son frère dans ses bras, l'implorant à son tour de le pardonner. Itachi sourit, imaginant parfaitement la frimousse coupable qu'arborait son petit frère lorsqu'il était enfant. Bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnait, comment pouvait-il qu'imaginer lui en vouloir. Le seul responsable de sa cécité, c'était lui-même.

Le bonheur de se retrouver près de Sasuke comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, annihila toute autre émotion dans le cœur d'Itachi et lorsqu'il rompit encore leur étreinte, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, lui volant un baiser mouillé de ses larmes.

Mais ses larmes avaient un goût de fer, constata Itachi qui ne comprenait plus. Ce sang qui coulait sur les joues de Sasuke était pas le sien. Mais pourquoi Sasuke pleurait-il du sang, il ne possédait pas les pouvoirs du Mangekyou Sharingan qui abimaient les pupilles, s'interrogea Itachi.

La réponse vint rapidement, alors qu'il sentait son œil gauche le brûler vivement. Sasuke venait de former les sceaux du jutsu médical et s'attelait à parcourir son visage de chakra. Itachi aurait voulu lui hurler que c'était vain, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, sa paupière gauche se souleva et le visage radieux de Sasuke lui apparut.

Son frère était plus beau que jamais, son visage était illuminé par l'amour et le bonheur. Mais lorsque Itachi s'attarda sur son regard, un seul brillait désormais de mille feux. Inquiet, il écarta les mèches brunes qui recouvraient à présent un trou béant et sanguinolent.

Un hurlement d'effroi retenti dans la caverne alors qu'Itachi pleurait de toutes ses forces, comme pour expulser cet oeil nouveau qu'il ne méritait pas. Comment Sasuke avait-il pu, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, lui offrir son œil ?

« Oh Sasuke, pourquoi, POURQUOI ?Tu étais notre seul chance d'avoir un avenir. J'avais enfin payé pour mes erreurs et expier mes pêchés. Pourquoi me condamnes-tu à la damnation, à l'enfer de ne pouvoir te contempler qu'à travers ton propre regard ? Pourquoi m'imposes-tu ton visage mutilé alors que le souvenir de son sourire était si pur ? Pourquoi Sasuke, POURQUOI !

-Parce que sans toi, tout ça ne sert à rien. Rien ne sert de pouvoir voir, si je ne peux contempler ton visage. Rien n'a d'importance si tu ne peux partager la joie de vivre avec moi. Je t'aime, nii-san, je t'aime sincèrement comme on aime qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Je sais que c'est mal et je sais que je suis fou, mais je t'aime et je te protégerais comme tu as toujours su me protéger !

-Alors si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, Sasuke, je te supplie de prendre mon œil. Même s'il est inutile, si je te porte en moi, je veux que tu me portes en toi ! »

Sasuke hocha la tête et exécuta son jutsu une nouvelle fois. Tendrement, il repoussa les mêches d'Itachi sur le côté et admira son visage, un œil rouge animé de son Mangekyou Sharinga et un œil noir légèrement voilé, figé pour toujours. Il était magnifique. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit son bas ventre alors qu'il ravit ses lèvres encore et encore, se plaquant contre le torse de son frère, lui imprimant sa fièvre.

Les mains de Sasuke s'affairaient à retirer le débardeur de résille qui recouvrait le torse de son amour. Ses doigts parcouraient sa peau pâle, découvrant chaque creux et chaque courbe de son corps. Leur baiser devint passionné et le kimono tâché de sang tomba bientôt à terre.

Le contact de leurs peaux réunies qui s'effleuraient au rythme de leur baiser excita Sasuke qui durcissait de plus en plus. Itachi échappa un gémissement quand son érection caressa celle de son frère. Sasuke l'attrapa par la taille et glissa ses mains dans son dos, le long de ses fesses, appréciant leur galbe. Alors que Sasuke le pressait à venir le toucher encore et encore, les doigts d'Itachi se perdait dans sa chevelure bleutée.

Les lèvres de Sasuke quittèrent bientôt leurs sœurs pour se nicher dans le coup de son amour et s'enivrer dans son odeur âpre et sucré en même temps. Son souffle erratique fit frissonner Itachi qui gémissait, la tête penchée en arrière, offrant sa gorge à aux dents de son frère. Sa bouche affamée le dévorait, alors que des milliers de papillons dansaient dans son ventre.

Itachi avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. De ses lèvres mutines qui le faisaient gémir, de ses mains qui le rendaient fou, de son odeur envoutante, du délice de sa peau pâle, de lui tout simplement.

Une main aventureuse s'insinua dans son pantalon, le détachant rapidement pour s'en débarrasser. Itachi était mis à nu à présent. Il offrait son corps et son cœur à son frère qu'il aimait tant. Sa virilité tendue enchanta Sasuke que s'accroupit pour la laper comme une douce friandise.

Les coups de langues laissaient des sillons humides et brulants sur le membre d'Itachi gémissant le nom de son frère qui se nourrissait de ses paroles comme du délicieux nectar qu'il glissa bientôt dans sa gorge.

Le pantalon bleu foncé de Sasuke vint rejoindre son compagnon sombre alors que le brun couchait délicatement son frère sur le sol. Il se plaça au creux de ses cuisses et ravit ses lèvres fiévreusement. La queue gonflée de Sasuke se frottait à celle d'Itachi dans la danse gracieuse de deux corps qui s'aiment et se possèdent.

« Sasuke, viens, implora Itachi étourdi par cette douce torture.

-Je viens, nii-san »

Sasuke retourna doucement son frère sur le ventre. Itachi se cambra alors qu'une langue mutine l'explorait. Sasuke glissa alors une main contre le ventre de son frère et caressa tendrement ce membre qui durcissait pour lui. Avec une lenteur mesurée, quasi-insoutenable, il s'enfonça au creux de son frère dans un étau chaud et mouillé.

Itachi sentait ses chairs s'écarter pour accueillir son amour au plus profond de lui. Sasuke resta un moment en lui, sans bouger, appréciant le sentiment de plénitude qu'ils les envahissaient tous les deux. Comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, deux âmes qui s'unissaient au rythme des coups de reins.

Sasuke se fit plus vigoureux, frappant un peu plus fort, un peu plus loin à chaque mouvement . Itachi criait son prénom à chaque fois qu'il effleurait cette petite boule de nerf, le menant à l'extase absolue. La cadence augmenta bien vite et la douce torture que Sasuke infligeait à son membre le faisait presque pleurer de plaisir.

Itachi se cambra soudain, criant un peu plus fort, et alors que tout son corps se contractait, un dernier coup de reins de Sasuke lui fit atteindre les étoiles. Il sentit le fluide brûlant de son petit frère explosé au creux de lui alors qu'il jouissait en criant son nom, et brusquement, la scène s'illumina d'une multitude de couleurs éclatantes.

Alors qu'Itachi battait des paupières pour chasser ce magma explosif de teintes multicolore, il sentit une brulure atroce dans son œil droit puis plus rien. Il ouvrit timidement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il voyait. Son œil mort semblait s'éveiller à nouveau pour un long voyage et lorsque il réalisa que deux prunelles écarlates le fixaient avec autant d'étonnement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il comprit.

Comme Sasuke l'interrogeait du regard, son membre pulsant encore au creux de lui, il lui raconta ce qu'un jour Madara lui avait dit à propos du Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel. Comprenant qu'ils avaient tout deux recouvré la vue et qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux, Sasuke et Itachi scellèrent leur amour d'un baiser et Sasuke se retira délicatement d'Itachi qui se sentit cruellement vide.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, appréciant à nouveau la beauté de leurs visages rougies par l'amour, portant encore les stigmates de leurs plaisirs à deux. Madara s'était donc trompé, la haine n'était pas la seule manière d'obtenir le Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel. Itachi songea aux paroles de Sandaime à propos de l'Amour et de la Volonté du Feu en serrant tendrement son frère dans ses bras.

L'amour était vraiment la plus puissante des armes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>


End file.
